Oscuros deseos
by laynad3
Summary: Resistió el impulso de poseer todo de aquel chico en aquel instante. Deseaba tanto eso, que incluso el más profundo amor que proclamaba quedaba expuesto como un simple capricho. Slash. KevinxBen. VOLVERÁ A SER RATING M.
1. Perdidos

***_OSCUROS DESEOS_***

**.**

**Capítulo I. Perdidos**

**.**

Como había prometido, esta será una historia corta, de sobrevivencia, de celos, paranoias y cosas confusas. Espero que pueda llegar a ser de su agrado. La pregunta que quiero hacer es ¿Desean que escriba escenas un poco más explícitas de lo que normalmente hago? La verdad estoy un poco dividida al respecto, a pesar de tener ya en borrador algunas escenas al respecto. Espero opiniones.

.

**Advertencias:** un poco de gore. Malas palabras. Será próximamente yaoi.

.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos –demandó sin mirar a su acompañante. Estaba demasiado preocupado por averiguar la manera de salir de aquel tenebroso bosque para considerar hacer peticiones o ser condescendiente, y menos con él. - ¿Acaso el pequeño héroe tiene miedo? –bufó el pelinegro ante la evidente tensión del menor.

-Cállate –exigió el castaño temblando de frío ya no tan seguro de encontrarse bien. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraban? Pensó con molestia e inseguro de poder continuar al ritmo de Kevin. El estupor mental que iba apoderándose de su cabeza, el clima tan áspero y la pérdida de sangre al parecer sumaba un efecto poderoso sobre su cuerpo. Su mano presionaba continuamente sobre su costado derecho para controlar la hemorragia. Daba gracias a Dios poder mantenerse de pie y que aquel idiota al que seguía no se hubiera percatado de su estado, suficiente con la rabieta que había formado al hallarse perdido momentos atrás.

Los minutos transcurrieron mientras avanzaban entre los matorrales y la tierra húmeda. No volvieron a dirigirse palabra. Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas. Para esa entonces, Kevin pensó que ese silencio era extraño, y si algo notó fue el aumento en los jadeos del castaño. Se detuvo, la figura del otro se tambaleaba a medida que caminaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Lo sostuvo de la muñeca evitando que cayera totalmente al suelo. Lo observó sonrojado, con la boca entreabierta y una mano fuertemente asida a su abdomen. Qué idiota, se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. El estúpido Tennyson lo había salvado durante la caída pero notablemente se había hecho daño.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada, Ben!? –le cuestionó colocándolo contra su cuerpo para mantenerlo erguido. Sin embargo no consiguió respuesta alguna.

-¿Ben? –le interrogó nuevamente buscando sus ojos, estaban vidriosos y no parecía estar consciente de lo que sucedía.

-Mierda…

.

.

.

Encontró una pequeña abertura al pie de la montaña donde era posible resguardarse del viento y la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Desconocía todo el paisaje y no tenía ni idea del lugar donde se encontraban, aunque habían tenido suerte al salir intactos de aquella caída desde aquel transbordador, básicamente eran kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de la tierra. Con cuidado dejó en el suelo al inconsciente ojiverde mientras buscó hojas que pudieran servir como cama y de paso, alguna presa que pudieran comer.

Lo curó y vigiló mientras intentaba encender fuego con los pocos palos secos y poco húmedos que había encontrado a disposición. Así las horas pasaron hasta que la oscuridad exterior le impidió ver más el paisaje.

-Pareces un cavernícola –sugirió en burla buscando la mejor posición para aliviar el dolor.

-Pareces que estás muy bien como para burlarte de mí –gruño el pelinegro asiendo con sus manos a carne humeante que comenzaba a dorarse por la llama del fuego.

-¿Dónde has conseguido todo eso?

-Del supermercado Benjamín – el tono irónico hizo eco en la húmeda y estrecha cueva.

-No me llames así, no lo decía…

-Eso lo sé. Lo cacé ¿Contento?

Se miraron unos instantes, el primero ofendido por el sarcasmo en su forma de responder y el otro con un rastro de indiferencia.

-Come –le tendió el palo con el pedazo de carne humeando y con un lindo color.

-Gracias –la recibió con gusto observando casi con adoración el alimento, entonces una pregunta se formó en su cabeza, una difícil de ignorar -¿Qué es? –mirando sospechosamente el origen de aquella proteína evidentemente animal.

-Un conejo, come –respondió con enojo ante la repentina desconfianza. Lo ignoró, necesitaba llenar el estómago para poder pensar.

-¿Y la sal?

No se escuchó respuesta de Kevin. Lo fulminó con la mirada. Si su plan era comportarse como un crío de 5 años no iba a permitirlo. -¡¿Estás bromeando?! –gritó casi a punto de lanzar su comida lejos y zarandearlo por su estupidez. La reacción agresiva intimidó a Ben que bajó los ojos avergonzado por su falta de sensatez, sin embargo, rebatió en voz baja –No estoy acostumbrado a comer sin sal ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? –se levantó con rabia dejando el trozo de carne cerca al fuego –No comeré eso. Se alejó, buscó otro punto de la caverna para hacerse un ovillo e intentar conciliar el sueño.

-¡Ben!

-¡Cállate, intento dormir!

-Necesitamos salir de aquí, no estamos en medio de un maldito picnic.

-¡Lo sé, soy yo quién te retrasa! –finalizó jadeante. El esfuerzo de mantener esa riña era demasiada para su cuerpo lastimado. Tapó su boca y cerró los ojos. No era culpa de Kevin, no era culpa de la maldita falta de sal, aunque tenía hambre aquel trozo de carne le había despertado las náuseas que apenas había podido controlar. No necesitaba decírselo, suficiente con todo lo sucedido. Lo escuchó a unos pasos cerca de él, la sombra irguiéndose sobre su cuerpo y muy posiblemente su expresión enferma.

-Eres terco ¿Te lo han dicho? –le escuchó un poco lejos. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

-Lo siento…-susurró bajito. El suspiro de resignación fue bastante sonoro –No te estoy culpando por esto, Ben. Yo tomé una mala decisión allá arriba.

Sí, tal vez era cierto. Aunque no le importaba ya, porque todo era oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Adaptación

**Capítulo 02. Adaptación. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias:** Algunas malas palabras. Más insinuaciones yaoi.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

.

.

.

No podía recordar mucho, porque en medio del delirio todo era borroso e irreal. Si algo podía asegurar es que la mano reconfortante de Kevin nunca abandonó la suya y que gracias a esos cuidados en varias horas de insomnio, estaba ahora plenamente consciente de su entorno.

Observó la figura durmiente de un agotado pelinegro acurrucado muy cerca de su cuerpo. La expresión relajada y la respiración lenta lo hacían ver un poco más joven y menos huraño, aunque las evidentes manchas negras debajo de los ojos sólo ayudaban a confirmar lo que suponía. Dejó la comodidad de su improvisada cama para recorrer la corta distancia entre la semi-cueva en la que se resguardaban para alcanzar la salida de la enorme formación rocosa que atravesaba sinuosa la gran montaña que los cubría. Observó la mañana húmeda y fría, y como poco a poco la vida en aquel desolado paisaje brotaba entre las grietas y los oscuros contornos de los árboles. El impulso de continuar por la nieve y dejar que sus pasos le mostraran nuevos escenarios, era grande. Sin embargo, la imprudencia y el posible regaño que aquel simple acto podía acarrearle no era exactamente algo que quisiera probar. Se acurrucó muy cerca de la entrada y dejó que la suave brisa y el trinar de un grupo de pájaros lo arrullaran hasta quedarse dormido.

Su sueño divagó entre sombras de los acontecimientos en el espacio y los recuerdos de situaciones pasadas. Nuevamente la expresión severa y la ira de pelinegro se hicieron presentes en su cabeza con una nitidez y vivacidad que lo dejaban sorprendidos. Semanas atrás, aquello simplemente lo enfureció más, tal vez, por las palabras hirientes que salieron de los labios del mayor. Una pelea hubiera sido el mejor desenlace de su pequeña disputa, pero prefirió devolverle un gesto de amargo odio y largarse antes de poder aclarar las cosas. Su prima Gwen intentó detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero la ignoró porque los crecientes celos que experimentó amenazaron con lastimarla. Todo había sido provocado por ella, y aunque pensó en ese instante que fue a propósito, ahora, con la cabeza fría, se rio de los absurdo que aquella idea sonaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole temblar. Su sueño se agitó de pronto al sentir un miedo inexplicable. Se removió inquieto luchando con la aparición repentina de una fuerza extraña tratando de sujetarlo. Antes que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, una fuerte cachetada le hizo saltar lejos de la fuente de dolor. Con los ojos muy abiertos y jadeando casi hasta el punto de hiperventilarse, observó con pánico a Kevin. Lucía un poco agitado y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba de sus labios hasta perderse debajo de la mandíbula.

-Dios, siempre tan violento –Kevin gruñó irritado acariciándose el mentón.

Ahora sí estaba en problemas. Trató de normalizar la respiración y aclarar sus pensamientos e intentar no balbucear al hablar.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí a fuera?

-Nada –bufó enojado.

-¡Ben! ¡No te cuide toda la madrugada para que salgas corriendo al peligro sin considerar los riesgos!

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras! Lo pensé ¿sabes?, pero estoy aquí, ¿no es suficiente?

-Eres incorregible –suspiró. Tiró del castaño para llevarlo de regreso a la cueva, pero este se resistió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! –arrancó su brazo del firme agarre del otro.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

-¡Tú, Kevin! –gritó a todo pulmón casi a punto de desmayarse. La expresión dolida del contrario le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato. Pero no se disculpó, desde hace tiempo que quería desahogarse.

-¿Quieres empezar a discutir esto ahora? –el tono peligroso en que lo pronunciaba le hizo encogerse en su sitio. Arrugó la nariz ante la amenaza.

-No, ya no importa supongo.

-Quiero escucharlo, Ben.

-No.

-No lo voy a repetir

-¿Y qué sucederá si no lo hago?

-Me iré de aquí y te dejaré –la resolución de esas palabras le dolieron muchísimo al castaño, el cual, mordió su labio para contener el sentimiento de traición y no soltar algún improperio en el proceso. Permaneció en silencio sin estar seguro que contestar. Kevin pareció notar su perturbación, así que se disculpó en un tono muy bajito y volvió a la seguridad de su refugio.

Se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer.

_Maldito día y malditas hormonas._

.

.

.

Kevin regresó molesto consigo mismo y con el castaño. Quería golpear algo y pronto, antes de tomar como bolso de boxeo a su lastimado amigo. La verdad no estaba seguro porque aquella ridícula discusión se había transformado en un abismo de indiferencia y odio. Era como volver a ser niños cuando se intentaban matar por miles de excusas, sin embargo, a diferencia de esos momentos, ahora no quedaba nada en común por lo cual lastimarse. No podía comprender el enojo del ojiverde, y probablemente lo estaba malinterpretando, tal vez, porque no deseaba demostrar algo que evidentemente le estaba pasando. Incluso Gwen había notado el cambio en cuanto a su forma de tratar y ver a su primo.

Al diablo con todo se dijo. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Así que se recostó y durmió profundo sin importarle nada.

-_¡Kevin!_

Alguien lo llamaba con urgencia. Cuando volvió en sí, sintió unos dedos ajenos asirse fuertemente a sus hombros y sacudirlo para hacerlo despertar. Decidió usar su sarcasmo para detener el aparente abuso a su descanso, pero unos ojos verdes llenos de pánico lo alertaron.

-¡Kevin! –gritó fuerte y claro. Se levantó empujando el cuerpo del menor. Trató de verificar qué estaba mal. A los pocos segundos el temblor en el suelo y el sonido de piedras rodar por todos los ángulos lo sacaron del estupor.

-¿Qué sucedió? –cuestionó inspeccionando todo a su alrededor. No parecía haber algo diferente excepto el miedo del castaño y la atmósfera enrarecida que le hacía crispar los nervios.

-No lo sé, estaba en la entrada, y de pronto vi que algo pasaba muy cerca, enorme y lo suficientemente poderoso para aplastarnos. Y luego las sacudidas aumentaron –jadeó al hablar tan rápido –Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Lo observó por unos instantes, estaba demasiado agitado. El contacto cálido aún en su muñeca confirmó sus sospechas. Ben seguía enfermo y probablemente esas horas de lucidez no durarían mucho. Se levantó arrastrando al menor con él, dejando atrás las pocas cosas que había reunido, y huyeron de la gran montaña para internarse en el bosque. Los sonidos de alarma de los pocos animales y la tensión en el aire eran suficientemente estresantes como para ignorarlas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
